Just A Dream
by killerjen231
Summary: Ashley always knew she was different. She always knew she was destined for greatness. Ever since she was a child, she just knew her life was meant for more than that of a typical American.
1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:** I had a thought today. I was browsing other stories when I came across one called _Just A Dream _(I didn't read it though). This made me think of that Carrie Underwood song of the same title. I watched the video and I cried. That's when I thought, what if this happened to Spashley?! That would be messed up, right? Well, here is what I have thus far. Chapter 1 Awaits.

* * *

Ashley always knew she was different. She always knew she was destined for greatness. Ever since she was a child, she just knew her life was meant for more than that of a typical American.

Ashley only knew one person in the armed forces before her Freshman year of high school, and that was her cousin in the Air Force. Every year King High School has a Club Day. It just so happened that this year the different branches of the military would have tables set up along side the school sanctioned clubs.

Ashley wandered around the different tables until she stopped at the one for the Marines. Looking over the pamphlets and handouts, she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw a kind looking man looking down at her, smile on his face. Ashley smiles back then turns back towards the papers.

"You interested in the Marines?" the strange man asks. Ashley just nods and continues reading. The uniformed Marine squeezes her shoulder a bit to get her attention. She looks back up at him with a questioning look. "Well, I was just going to ask you a few questions and give you a take home test if you were serious."

"Alright." That's the only word she speaks to him because she takes the papers handed to her before adding them to her backpack and moving on to the next table. At the end of the event, school is over for the day.

At home, Ashley goes through the papers, careful to keep them from her parents. Although she thought the Air Force might be good and she can follow her cousin's footsteps and he could even help get her prepared, she kept going back to the Marines and that kind man earlier. She couldn't help but think that was her path. The Marines.

Going through the pamphlets for what seemed like the 100th time, she made her decision. She would start training now for the Marines. She took the take home test then put it back into her backpack. Before finishing up for the night, she noticed a phone number scrawled on her paper. She smiles before going to sleep.

Once she's at school, Ashley goes through the motions of the first half of the day. Once lunch arrives, she takes her test out and dials the phone number.

"This is Staff Sergeant Carliln."

"Umm, Hi. This is Ashley Davies and I think we met yesterday. I found your number on my paperwork and wanted to let you know I finished that take home test."

"Oh, yes! Thanks for calling! I was hoping you would. Do you want me to meet you on campus to pick it up or we can meet where ever you want."

Although Ashley was always cautious, she knew he was a good guy from the kind eyes he has and wouldn't try to rape her or anything. "Well, how about I drop it off to you?"

"Even better! What time do you think you will stop by?"

So, Ashley told him she'll meet him at the recruitment office at about 4pm. That would give her enough time to find a cover and find a ride. She takes her phone out and calls her dad.

"Hey daughter of mine!" He sounded like he was having a good day at work so far.

"Hey dad! I was wondering if I could go over to my friend Shelly's house after school. We just got assigned a project in English and it looks like a doozy so we want to get started as soon as possible."

"Sure sweetie! Shelly's mom will drive you right? What time you expect to be home?"

"Yeah Shelly's mom will drive us to her house, then her brother Chad will have to drive me home because her mom starts work at 4pm. I should be home by dinner, okay?"

"Sounds fine Ash. I'll see you then. Love you!"

"Love you too Daddy!"

She texted her other cousin Aiden, he agreed to cover for her and have Chad drive her where she needed to go. School ended and Ashley met Chad by his car.

"Hey Ash, where to?"

"Umm to the Marine Recruitment office."

"What why?"

"I'm thinking about joining."

"But your not even 15 yet! They won't let you!"

"I know that. I'm going to sign up when I turn 18. But, I took a take home test and I'm going to turn it in and get the results. I'm planning on beginning an exercise regiment in order to get in shape as well."

"Damn, seems like you know what your doing."

"I do. I know I'm not supposed to be an average American. No offense Chad."

"None taken. I'll be back around 5:30, yeah?"

Nodding as she exits the car, she turns and taps on the window before he pulls away. "Thanks Chad. It's good to know not everyone in the world is evil."She backs up and he pulls away with a smile. She walks the short distance to the lobby.

"May I help you?" Asks the nice lady at the desk.

"Yeah, Ashley Davies to meet Staff Sergeant Carlin."

"Let me check he's free." She calls him and exchanges a few words before leading her to his office.

"Ashley! It's good to see you again. Come in, take a seat." She does. "So, first thing I want to do is grade that test." She takes it out and gives it to him. He takes it and takes his time going through it. "Okay Ashley, two things. 1) You did really well on that test. I'd like to congratulate you on that." He pauses so she nods for him to continue. "2) While I see you have a birthday coming up, you still are only 14 right now. What are you trying to accomplish here?" He takes out a digital recorder and she nods that it's okay to record.

"Well, ever since I was a kid, I knew I was destined for something more than an average American life. I've never seen myself as normal. All I've ever known is the average life and I can't stand the thought of having that forever. I guess what I'm saying is even though I'm young, I know what I want. And, I'm willing to work hard to achieve it."

"So, what is your plan until you turn 18 Ashley?"

"I was hoping you could help me with that actually. I've gone through mounds of paperwork and read countless pamphlets. The Marines seem like the best fit for me mentally, physically, and for what I want out of my life. For me, The Marines are it. I just need some help getting ready while I wait to turn 18."

"Well, I think that can be arranged." They talk until about 5:30pm when she notices she has to get going. They arrange to meet at the local gym to work out a few times a week.

For the next 3 years, they develop a routine and schedule. Working out steadily, training her mind for The Marines, and getting her ready for what's to come. If only she knew what was going to happen next.


	2. First Meeting

**Author's Note:** Okay, here is Chapter 2. I'm not sure how this story will develop, but I have some ideas for it floating around. I would appreciate reviews, they might just make me update faster...

* * *

Now that it's her senior year, Ashley is working harder than ever. Working out almost everyday physically and mentally. Since they met, SSgt Carlin has been promoted to Master Sergeant Carlin (MSgt). Ashley's mom and dad took notice of their daughter's change in behavior. At first they were worried, but Ashley assured they she was just trying to get fit and be healthy. They thought this was a good idea, so the whole family decided to change their diet and exercise more.

Although MSgt. Carlin and Ashley have spent tons of time together, Ashley never learned much about him. They usually spent all their time just going about the business they had to. They have been spending less time together now that she is getting closer to 18 and graduation.

"Ashley Davies as I live and breathe!" That's Carlin's greeting to her almost every time they meet.

"MSgt Carlin! Good to see you again as well." He gives her a hug. "I wanted to ask you something if that would be okay?" He nods for her to continue. "I was just wondering about your family... It just seems like we've known each other for years and yet I know so little about the actual you." A smile creeps its way onto his face.

"Well, I've been married to the love of my life Paula for almost 20 years. We have 2 kids. Glenn, who is 18 and a recent high school graduate. Then there's Spencer, who is 17 and a senior like you. They are actually moving here very soon. I felt so bad for moving Spencer in the middle of her senior year, but we really had no choice now that I've become so attached to this area."

"Sounds good. That's pretty much all I wanted to know." They share a smile then begin their usual routine of mental and physical training. After finishing up they say their goodbyes and give a big hug to each other. "I'll see you Thursday?"

"Actually no. I'm going back to Ohio to get the family tomorrow and won't be back until Monday. That's when Spencer starts at King High. Can I ask you a favor Ashley?" She nods and he puts his hand on her shoulder in a similar manner to that first day they met. "Will you help Spencer out at school? You know, show her the ropes and whatnot."

"Yeah sure! Want to text me your address and I'll pick her up and take her to school?"

"Sounds great Ashley. I'll see you on Monday and get you that address soon." They hug again and go their separate ways.

* * *

Ashley gets the address on Saturday and confirms the pickup of Spencer there at 0745 hours on Monday. She spends Sunday doing her schoolwork and makes sure she has enough sleep for Monday.

At 7:30am, Ashley leaves her house and drives towards the address given to her. She arrives and turns the car off before heading up to the front door, where she rings the doorbell. After a minute or so, the door is opened. Ashley had been looking at her phone to make sure she wasn't there too early when she looked up.

Immediately her eyes lock onto Spencer's blue ones. She notices her eyes are the clearest blue she's ever seen. Ever. And her facial features? Flawless. Ashley is literally speechless at the sight of this beautiful blonde haired girl.

"Hi, I'm Spencer. I've heard a little about you from my dad. It's nice of you to give me a ride and be my partner in crime today." She has a smile on her face and it makes her even more beautiful. She hears Spencer start to chuckle.

"Oh... Umm... Sorry... I was just caught off guard because you don't look like your dad."

"Yeah, I look like my mom. You ready to go to school?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Ashley turns and walks to the car and Spencer follows after her.

Upon arriving at King High, Ashley parks and rushes to open Spencer's door, but she's not sure why she felt compelled to do that. And on top of that, it made Spencer blush.

"Ummm... It's just that door is a little tricky and I didn't want you to struggle." Now Ashley is the one blushing. "Sorry. Anyways... Let me see your schedule and I'll lead you around all day, alright?"

"Sounds good Ashley." She flashes Ashley another smile and Ashley swears she feels her heart skip a beat. The schedule is handed over and Ashley smiles when she sees a few shared classes.

"Well, lucky for you we have a few classes together." Ashley takes Spencer around all day to various locations giving her the full gist of things. Where to avoid, where to catch some hotties, where to get the best food, and of course the cleanest girls bathroom.

"Ashley, do you want to study after school? I don't really know anyone else yet and I will probably need help catching up."

"Sure Spencer. No problem."

They make their way to Spencer's house. Upon arriving, they notice no cars in the driveway. Making their way inside, Spencer leads Ashley to the kitchen.

"Want a snack Ash?" Spencer's back it to Ashley, and there's a huge grin on both their faces.

"Sure, no problem Spence. I'll just have what you're having."

Spencer prepares some apples and cinnamon. "Let's go to my room and study there." Ashley nods in agreement.

Ashley does her best to try and help catch Spencer up. She does a good job and they cover 2 subjects in only an hour. Since Ashley doesn't have to be home until dinner, she takes this opportunity to try and get to know the beautiful girl.

"So, who is Spencer Carlin?"

"Well, she's a blonde haired, blue eyed 17 year old from small town Ohio. My dad's in The Marines, and until now we never had to move. In fact, I'm still not sure why we moved here in the first place. There's not much else to tell. You'll just have to hang out with me to get to know other stuff. What about you?"

"Well, to follow your model, brown hair, brown eyes. I'm 17 also and from here. I've lived here all my life. I've known your dad for almost 4 years, but just recently learned about his family. I guess I always knew he had to have a wife and kids, but it would have been nice to know about you sooner. You're pretty nice so far. I end with what you ended with give or take."

"Yeah, you seem pretty awesome Ashley. It definitely would have been nice to know you a few years ago. Could have used someone to have my back."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, there was just an incident at school and no one had my back. I lost all my friends and became an outcast. Maybe that's why my dad moved us here..." Spencer trails off lost in thought.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna go home now. I've got to work out then chill out."

"Alright. Well..." Spencer shifts from her left foot to her right and wipes her hands on her jeans. "Would you mind giving me your number, in case I'm running late tomorrow morning or something?" She rushes the explanation out and it's the cutest darn thing Ashley had ever seen.

"Sure no problem. Let me program it into your phone." Spencer hands it to her and Ashley saves her number. "Alright, I'm gonna get going." She thumbs back towards the road and her face falls a little. She kinda wished she didn't have to leave.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Spencer takes a step forward then back as Ashley turns and walks towards her car. Spencer doesn't close her door, but instead makes sure Ashley gets away safely.

Ashley gets in and turns the car over. She locks eyes with Spencer. It seems like they are connected for hours, but it is really minutes. Ashley reluctantly breaks the stare-down and turns to back out of the driveway.

As she pulls away, Spencer says out loud, "I wish you could stay. Tomorrow is too far away."


	3. Brave Heart

_2 Months Later…_

Ashley and Spencer have developed their own routine in their time together and quickly became best friends. Ashley always picks Spencer up and takes her to school. Spencer is usually waiting by the front door for Ashley to text her upon her arrival. Seconds after the text is received, Spencer is out the door and halfway to her car. This always makes Ashley smile at the eagerness displayed.

During the day, Ashley catches Spencer's eyes on her multiple times, but it's never awkward, it just makes her smile. They spend almost all day together, except the couple classes they don't share. Lunch has become Ashley's favorite time at school. She and Spencer take a table away from the rest, but not so far as to be out of the fun. Ashley loves the fact that she gets Spencer all to herself at lunch. By the end of school, both girls are equally excited to have some down time at Spencer's.

They typically get all their homework done by 5pm, and watch TV until 6pm. Ashley has to leave then to get home to dinner. Her parents want to eat dinner together as many nights as possible, and they usually do. Since Ashley mom works as a fashion consultant, she tries to get home by about 5:30pm. Her dad works as an engineer on the swing shift so he's gone by 6am and back about 3pm. He usually cooks their dinner.

Once in awhile Ashley has to fend for herself, which she doesn't mind. She loves her dads cooking, but she also wants to improve her own skill. After dinner, she exercises in the garage and her room. Ashley showers and is down by 10:30pm. Waking up by 7am, the day starts again.

"Hey Ash, what are you doing for winter break?" Ashley is sitting up on the sectional on the lay down part flipping channels while Spencer is laying her head in Ashley's lap. Spencer turns her head from the TV and up towards Ashley's.

"Well, my parents will be out of town from the 26th till the 5th. During that time, I think I'm just gonna chill out at home. You?"

"Dad has a conference back in Ohio on the 30th and leaves the 28th. He will be gone until the 4th with my mom. She's super excited to see her old friends and colleagues. Glen will be visiting from the 23rd to 28th then travelling back with the 'rents. We should have a sleepover!"

"When?"

"Duh! The 28th to the 4th! We can spend all those days together! Alright well, it's a plan. Let's do it!" Ashley is chuckling and Spencer can feel it. "What?"

"Alright, that should be fine." The smile on Ashley's face is big, but Spencer's is bigger once she comprehends this news.

Spencer jumps up and starts doing her happy dance, which just makes Ashley laugh aloud. No one can make Ashley laugh like Spencer can.

* * *

Christmas comes and goes. Both girls had their best one yet, and even spent some time exchanging their own gifts to each other. Ashley hasn't shared her career path yet with Spencer, even though she thinks Spencer would understand.

Ashley is slightly afraid though. What if they find out she's a lesbian? She definitely doesn't want to be discharged. And although she's pretty sure Spencer is feeling the same things she is, she can't be sure.

On the 28th of December, Ashley arrives at Spencer's and rings the doorbell. Spencer is upstairs when she hears it and checks the clock. Ashley is right on time. Well, nothing ever wrong came from punctuality. Spencer had hoped that just this once she would have a few extra minutes to finish up the extra cleaning she was doing, but found no such luck so she headed downstairs and greeted the brown haired bombshell.

"Hey Spence! What took you so long to answer the door?"

"Oh, nothing… I was just in my room. Took me a second to hear it. Sorry!" Spencer didn't have much planned for the next few days. She bought lots of food and organized the movie collection for easy picking.

As excited as Spencer was, Ashley wasn't as excited. She was worried about these few days. What if they got closer? What would she do if she were to be found out? Does _Don't Ask, Don't Tell_ apply before you're accepted into the Marines?

Although the attraction between the 2 was unmistakable, Spencer knew better than to push someone into anything they didn't want or were uncomfortable with. Spencer knew damn well that Ashley liked her, at least a little. She hoped they would get closer these days together.

"Alright Ash! I haven't really planned anything for our time together. I figured we could just wing it and chill. You okay with that?" Ashley nods. "Sweet! Let's get your stuff into my room and then grab some food." There's the biggest smile on Spencer's face, and Ashley just can't help but smile too.

Up the stairs Spencer bounced with Ashley right on her tail. The suitcase was set down on the floor by the bed. "Ash, I cleared you a drawer if you wanted to use it. I wasn't sure if you enjoyed living out of a suitcase or not." Spencer said cheerily with a smile. This surprised Ashley, but she put her clothes into the offered drawer.

They headed downstairs to the kitchen where Ashley sat at the island while Spencer talked on and on about her favorite food. It's apple pie by the way. Spencer could never get enough of apple pie. "What's yours?"

"My favorite food has got to be hamburgers. If you can make a good burger, I want you as my friend."

"Yeah burgers are good too. But not as good as apple pie." This discussion lasted through lunch, with both deciding it was a stalemate.

"What's your favorite movie Ash? I'd like to watch it. Then we can watch my favorite one!"

"Well, favorite animated movie or live action?"

"Both, then I'll pick the better one."

"Animated: Beauty & the Beast. Live-Action: Braveheart."

"Gosh, both of those are really good. And we have both of them… Well, I think I'm gonna choose Braveheart." There's a smile on her face. Her eyes moved to meet Ashley's and Spencer blushes as she remembers certain scenes in the movie she wouldn't mind reenacting with a certain curly haired girl.

They settle down in front of the large TV with surround system and subwoofer. Spencer hit play and moved closer to Ashley's right side. Ashley didn't move away, and didn't want to either.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all of those who are reviewing. I really appreciate them and smile when I see the email informing me of them.

_In response to Row:_ I've done my research, and the Marines are ranked as follows in the E Pay Scale: Private, Private First Class, Lance Corporal, Corporal, Sergeant, Staff Sergeant, Gunnery Sergeant, Master Sergeant, First Sergeant, Master Gunnery Sergeant, Sergeant Major, Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps. The Air Force is ranked as follows in the E Pay Scale: Airman Basic, Airman, Airman First Class, Senior Airman, Staff Sergeant, Technical Sergeant, Master Sergeant, Senior Master Sergeant, Chief Master Sergeant, Command Chief Master Sergeant, Chief Master Sergeant of the Air Force. As you see, there are similar and different titles.


	4. Hungry

Things shifted during the course of the movie. Spencer tried to get more comfortable, but Ashley was in the way. So, Ashley motioned Spencer to get up and opened up all the retractable seats on the couch, had Spencer lie against the back of the couch. Ashley considered lying down on the flat part of that sectional, but after Spencer gave her those puppy dog eyes, she really had no choice but to share the couch with the blonde. She kept a few inches between their bodies, her head slightly lower than Spencer's.

(**_SPOILER ALERT!_**)

They lie there contently watching as William Wallace escapes to meet Murron. Suddenly, Murron is knocked from her horse and captured! The noblemen decide to make an example of her.

(**_SAOver_**)

This next scene always gets to Spencer. You could almost say it scares her. She averts her eyes by putting her head down into the back of Ashley's, right into the scent of her vanilla hair. The blonde also put her arm over Ashley's waist to pull her closer; as close as they could possibly get. Ashley kept her eyes glued to the TV screen, but moved her own hand to cover Spencer's. She tried her best to soothe her.

"Is it over yet?"

"Yes, they are done with her now."

"Good. I hate that part." They settle in for the duration of the movie.

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe you fell asleep."

"Well, I have a habit of doing that, ask my dad and he'll tell you the same thing."

"Oh, is that right? Would he also tell me all your worst tickle spots?"

"He might. Wait a..." Ashley tackled her on the couch. Straddling the blonde's waist, she began to tickle her captured friend in the stomach, under the armpits, even taking it as far as under the kneecap. Spencer was laughing so hard she could hardly breathe. "Ash... Can't... Breathe... Stop... Stop..." Ashley pulled back a little and looked down at the girl beneath her. It was only then she realized her position on top of the girl.

Spencer unexpectedly and expertly flipped them so Ashley was on the bottom. Ashley was shocked to say the least. Where did she learn to do that? Spencer saw Ashley's face and her chest rising and falling with each breath. She subconsciously licked her lips and looked between Ashley's chest, her lips, and her eyes. Spencer didn't want to rush Ashley, but she just couldn't help it. She just had to at least try and kiss this gorgeous brunette under her.

She licks her lips again and starts to lean down. Her eyes flick down to her mouth and see her lick her lips too. As their eyes meet she sees her eyes go down to her lips and hear her breath hitch as she knows Ashley can feel hers on her. They're centimeters apart now, Spencer giving Ashley this opportunity to take the plunge.

Ashley's so turned on, it's crazy. She's briefly told by herself that she shouldn't get attached to someone only to break their heart when she has to leave. But she can't help it. Spencer is, unfortunately yet fortunately, irresistible.

Ashley moves in the rest of the way and connects their lips together into perfection. It starts out soft, but gets hungrier and hungrier by the second. The more they are there, the more gone from reality they really are.

Ashley can feel her nipples hardening against her bra and feel the wetness begin in her pants. Oh how she loved kissing this girl. They were soon entangled in each other, legs with legs, hands in hair, lips on lips. Tongues were battling for dominance with no clear winner moving forward.

Spencer knew the possibility they would have sex was getting higher and higher with each passing moment. She broke them apart and heard the moan from Ashley in complaint. Their eyes met to have a silent conversation. Did they want to do this? Was now the right time? What will happen to their friendship say this doesn't work out? They both didn't know if things would work out, or if it was the right time. But, according to the shallow labored breathing coming from both girls, and the dark shades of their blue and brown eyes respectively, they did want this without a doubt.

Spencer stands up from the couch and holds her hand out for Ashley to take. The smile on her face gets ginormous when the brunette takes it and allows herself to be led to the blonde's room. Upon entrance, Ashley shuts it behind her. Spencer clears the bed off and takes her shirt off, slightly eager and even a little nervous for what was about to come (no pun intended hehehe :P).

Ashley locked her eyes onto Spencer's. She could swear she saw her eyes visibly darken, change almost instantly. Ashley was still slightly unsure, but Spencer wasn't. She knew exactly what wanted.

Spencer was on Ashley faster than she could realize with her lips aggressively attacking the other girls. There was no more playing around, and Ashley knew it. Ashley started back just as hard and tangled her hand in the blonde hair. Ashley pushed off from the door with her foot towards the bed. She could already feel Spencer's nipples on her, and it made her even hornier.

Ashley breaks the kiss and takes the rest of her clothes off before lying seductively on the bed, motioning Spencer to _come hither_ with her index finger. Spencer, entranced by the sight in front of her scrambles out of her clothes and is on the bed in a matter of seconds. They lock eyes, both noticing the others darkened color more than anything. Ashley licks her lips as Spencer moves to get on top.

"MMMMM Spence you feel so good. Why didn't we do this earlier?"

"I'm not sure. We should have though. We wasted 2 whole months not feeling this." Spencer leans down and Ashley can feel the blonde's breath on her ear. "Now let's see if we can't make you feel even better than you do right now."

If Ashley wasn't wet before, which she most undoubtedly was, she would have been now. Spencer takes the lobe into her mouth for a quick nibble before connecting their lips again...

* * *

"That, was, amazing."

"You can say that again."

"Okay, I will. Spencer, you were amazing." The blonde turns away with a blush in the most adorable fashion. Both girls are tangled in each other after their activity, both too tired to move. Spencer's head is lying in the crook of Ashley's neck with her arm draped across the brunette's stomach and her legs mashed together somehow with the other girls. Ashley is holding Spencer in the most protective manor, basically hugging her as close as she can while laying in the blonde's bed. But now that she's left to her thoughts, the brunette worries.

"Spencer, we should talk about this."

"Right now? Well, I was hoping for a nap, but sure. What's up Ash? You can tell me anything and I'll always be here."

_But I might not be... _"Ummm... Well what does this mean to you?"

Spencer thinks for a second before grinning while saying, "Everything."

And just like that, with that one simple word, Ashley was truly torn apart. Out of no where she just starts to cry. Spencer is up in a second trying to hold the girl and comfort her. She gets her arms around the bawling brunette and starts rubbing circles on her back and whispering in her ear. Ashley pulls away and looks Spencer in the eyes.

"My birthday is January 7th. I already graduated from King. It was the end of high school for me at the end of Fall semester. I'm signing up for the Marines the day after my birthday. I'm so so sorry." Ashley's face is in her hands.

Spencer is speechless. "Wh-wha-wha-what? You're what? The Marines? What do you mean the Marines? Ashley! You can't join the Marines! What the fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck!"

"I have to join."

"Why? Huh?!"

"Look, just listen. Hear me out." Spencer nods and angrily motions Ashley to continue. "Ever since I can remember, I have always known I was different. When I was a kid, I thought it was I had curly hair. When I was a preteen, I thought it was because I didn't have a boyfriend. When I was 14, everything changed. I had always known I was meant for more than most, that more was expected of me than others. I always knew I was meant for more than an average American. I was meant to do something great for America. My life has always been easy and hard at the same time. I didn't want to have an average life. I wasn't meant to _have_ an average life. I met your dad when I was 14. He was at the Marines Recruiting Table. After going over pamphlets for hours and hours, I made my decision. I was to be a Marine, and a damn good one. Your dad helped me train. He helped me be able to do everything that I need to do and everything I need to know. Your dad is honestly my hero." Spencer has started crying now. "Don't cry baby. I'm sorry about everything. But this is just what I have to do. I really don't have a choice. If you had to do something that took you away from me, it would be the hardest thing in my life, but I'd let you go to do it. To make yourself whole. Please, can you just do the same for me?"

Spencer doesn't give an answer for a long time. And Ashley doesn't rush her. After about half an hour, Spencer moves and grabs Ashley's hand in hers. She pulls it to her and puts it over her heart."You feel that? It's yours. I want you to be wholly mine, and you have to be whole to do that. So go. Go join the Marines. Just come back to me."

"I will. I swear, I will."


	5. Davie's Place

**Author's Note: **I hope you are all enjoying this. I'm not sure now many chapters there will be, but I know where I'm going with it. Hopefully by the end I'll still have reader and reviewers. Thanks to all those who read and review, and thanks to those who also just read. I would prefer you to review, but to each their own.

_Row - _No problem. Easy mistake. Hopefully I didn't sound like an asshole or anything, and hopefully I'm correct with everything else thus far and to come!

* * *

Spencer and Ashley spent the rest of their days together alone, well just that, alone with each other. Both girls knew their feeling had been there from the first moment they met, and both girls knew they were falling hard for the other. But after Ashley's speech, Spencer was hesitant to let the brunette know her feelings. She didn't want to hold the girl back when she was at boot camp.

Ashley was also apprehensive about her feelings towards the blonde. As much as she knew she shouldn't have gotten involved with her at all, she just couldn't help it anymore. She just could not hold back from the truth, and she hated feeling like she wasn't being truthful with herself.

Most of their time together was spent either watching movies, talking while doing various activities, or in bed (Yes, doing what you would expect from 2 girls in love). As the days continued, some seemed to move faster than others.

Spencer dreaded the 8th. She knew that it would literally be the worst day of her life thus far. Now that it was the 4th, she was sad her visitor had to leave by about 4pm. Ashley's birthday was in a couple days so Spencer had to get her a gift soon.

Ashley was blue too. She had no idea she would feel like this when she was getting ready to go. She needed this time to get any extra studying and exercising in. Although she didn't think she needed it. She felt about as ready as she could probably get.

"Ash, are you having a birthday party or something?" Spencer wanted to know if they would be able to have some alone time on that day. Hopefully!

"My mom and dad are throwing me a family party. I want you and your family to come, if you can." Ashley figured this would not only be a good chance to break the news to her family and friends that didn't already know. Hopefully no one flips out too much.

"Well, I know I will 100% be there. My dad will probably come too. Mom will as long as she isn't at work. What time?"

* * *

Spencer was at the mall trying to figure out where to get Ashley's gift. She wanted to get her something she could take to the Marines with her. Something she could carry with her and remember her by. Something she could look at to give her a reason to return home. But, what?

"Ugg this sucks!" Spencer says rather loud while plopping down on a bench. "What am I supposed to get for a Marine? Well, hold on. Let me think." _Well, I know boot camp is pretty intense. Dad mentioned before your not really allowed to bring much of anything with you. What can I give her that she can take to boot camp?_ She sees one of those photo booths. "That's it!"

* * *

**_The 6th of_ _January_ **

Spencer Text: When can I see you again?

Ashley Text: I'm not sure. Soon. Maybe in an hour if that's okay?

ST: Yeah! Where? Can we have dinner?

AT: Hahaha sure thing. I'll pick you up in an hour.

ST: See you then :-)

Ashley closes her phone before tossing it onto her bed. She sure is gonna miss having her phone for those 12 weeks. Hell, she probably won't even remember how to use it upon her return. At least she was pretty ahead with all the memorization required. Pretty much the only thing she'll need to learn is the aiming and shooting of a gun, since MSgt Carlin said that was the one thing he couldn't help her with.

Ashley showered and changed into some casual clothes. She was taking Spencer out for a casual, yet private dinner. Remember Chad? Well, after he graduated that year he went onto Hell's Kitchen and won! He was trained by Gordon Ramsay himself, and opened a restaurant. Ashley kept in contact with him, making sure he was alright and keeping him in the loop of her life. Chad already knew about Spencer, and even knew how Ashley truly felt about her. It was the one person she trusted to keep her head on right.

"Hey Chad! I have a big favor to ask?"

"What is it now my future Marine?"

"Okay, first. Do you always have to say that? And, second how busy is your restaurant tonight?"

"It's not busy until about 8pm tonight. Why? Stopping by? OOh OOh! Do I finally get to meet her!"

"Yeah you can if you can guarantee us the best food for no price at a private table."

"I think that can be taken care of. What time you planning on arriving?"

"At about 7 if that's alright."

"Yup, that's fine. Oh, and I say that because I love you like if you're my sister. Hell Ashley, you are my sister."

"Thanks Chad."

"Anytime Ash, anytime."

* * *

Spencer is rushing around the house like mad. "Dad, where's the wrapping paper... Thanks!" She runs towards the hall closet and grabs the best one, Rocko's Modern Life. It used to be her favorite show, so her dad bought some before it went out of print. She hoped Ashley would like it.

_Ding-Dong! _

"I'll be right down! Dad will you grab the door for me?!"

"Sure honey!" He gets up and opens the door to a very pretty Ashley. She's got a smile on her face as big as the moon. "Ashley! Taking Spencer out I see. Having a double date with some guys?"

"Yeah, something like that sir."

Spencer makes her way downstairs. She has her gift put snugly away in her purse and wants to get out of here.

"Okay, bye dad! We'll see you later. Don't wait up!"

"Be safe girls!" Both have smirks now and are trying to hold in their laughter.

Ashley opens the door to her car for Spencer and motions her in like a gentlewoman. Spencer's smirk turns into a big smile at this. She has the best... friend who's a girl that she is in love with but is leaving. Yeah. That's what she is. Ashley scrambles to her side of the car and quickly gets in.

"Ready to go?" Spencer nods as happy as a clam. Ashley takes off towards Chad's restaurant. Upon arrival, both girls notice how beautiful it is. They also notice the name: _Davie's Place._ Walking up, Ashley takes Spencer's hand, interlocking their fingers. She opens the door for the blonde as well, leading her inside as if she were the most precious thing on earth.

The decor inside is amazing. It has just the right amount of classy, nostalgia, and fun. To Ashley, this was definitely how she pictured his place.

"Ashley Davies as I live and breathe!" Chad comes running out of the kitchen, throwing a towel over his shoulder and opening his arms practically as wide as an elephant.

"Chad Chad the chef who's bad! But not at cooking!" She steps forward into his hug. He gives her a huge bear hug picking her up off the ground.

"And this must be Spencer." He's calmed down a bit now. "Pleasure to meet you." He extends his hand.

She takes it. "Yes, that's me. This is an amazing restaurant Chad."

"Thanks so much. It's a labor of love really. So, anyways. Would you like to start dinner?" Both girls nod. "Okay, right this way." He leads them back to their table. It's decorated with rose petals on the floor around the table and candles to light their dinner. There is a preset menu, and both girls thought it would be better to get different things and share.

When their food arrives, it's the most delicious thing Spencer has ever had. She can't believe how mouthwateringly good it is. She is definitely getting a doggie bag.

"Okay, I'm ready to go if you are?"

"Yeah, let's pay and get outta here."

"We don't have to pay, but let's say goodbye to Chad or he'll never let us have a free meal again."

"Wow, what a great guy!" They say their goodbyes and Spencer thinks she's going home. But, Ashley has a place in her mind she has to take Spencer.

Arriving at the beach, Ashley parks the car.

"Why are we here Ash?"

"I just wanted to talk."

"What about?"

"Well, I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too. More than you probably know."

"I know. That's why I got you this." Ashley pulls out a single red rose from between her car's seat and the door. Spencer's mouth drops. Extremely unexpected. "I just wanted to tell you... I love you Spence. More than I've loved anyone. I can't imagine my life without you."

Spencer cuts off Ashley by kissing her, hard. "I love you too Ash. I really do."

They got out and walked out towards to waves. Spencer knew what she was going to have to do tomorrow. For the woman she loves.


	6. Happy Birthday

**Author's Note: **I only have time to work on this when I'm at work now (Yes, I know that makes no sense, but my job has a lot of down time), so I'm trying to write as much as I can as often as I can.

* * *

Arriving home, Spencer was almost regretful of what happened at the beach. She didn't think she'd be able to get the sand out of those places it's not supposed to be. Chuckling to herself, she thought about how Ashley must be thinking the same thing. Again, almost regretful but definitely not.

* * *

Ashley walked inside to see her mom and dad cuddling on the couch watching the news. They hadn't noticed her yet, but Ashley didn't mind. She took out her phone and snapped a quick picture of her parents.

"Hi honey! Did you have a good time?" Ashley nods. She wants to tell them now, but she has to wait until tomorrow at the party. "Okay! Well, your mom and I are just going to rest here and think about how sad we are that our baby is already 18." He starts to choke up just a little bit. Her mom wipes the tear from his cheek before kissing it and saying goodnight.

* * *

Normally when Ashley wakes up on her birthday, she's feeling happy and joyful and she looks forward to what's to come. That is definitely not the case of today. Today was one of the days she hoped she wouldn't regret. She already knew she was in for a tough day.

After showering again (she showered last night in order to remove excess sand), she gets dressed and heads downstairs. She can smell it halfway down. The signature Davies birthday breakfast. Mom and dad both woke up early to make all the fixings. Let's just say every breakfast food in the house gets used on her birthday. She can also already hear the birthday mix-tape playing.

"Why oh why do you still play that every single one of my birthdays?"

Both parents quickly turn to face their daughter. "Happy birthday Ashley!" they say in unison. Taking a look at them, they are a mess. Not showered yet, but not greasy. Food is everywhere, along with dirty dishes and sticky messes.

"You guys do know I'm not cleaning this up, right?" Chuckling ensues from both parents as her mom takes off the apron and her dad puts the finishing touches on a plate of food. And by plate, we mean saucer. How Ashley ate all of it in one sitting was a mystery to her.

"Yes, yes. We expect you to be gone after your done eating and we will set up the party. Make sure you're back by about 3pm." And with that, her parents were upstairs and in the shower faster than they should have been. Ew.

Finished with the mountain of food, Ashley pats her stomach with satisfaction. Walking up the stairs to get her stuff, she checked her phone. No missed calls, but at 4 texts. One from Aiden and one from Chad. Two from Spencer. The boys just said the generic, and that they'll see her later.

ST1: Hey Ash! Just wanted to say that I had a great time tonight. I hope you did too. Oh! And happy birthday! I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Hope your dreams aren't nightmares. I love you. 3

ST2: Okay, I just woke up and I have to tell you, didn't want that dream to end ;-) Lately I can't help but to fall asleep with a smile and wake up with an even bigger one. You do something to me Ashley. You do. 3

Ashley's grin just kept growing as she read that over and over. But then reality hits again and slams itself back into her mind. Damn.

* * *

Ashley spent the morning at the gym and at the library. She had tried getting ahold of Spencer but had no luck. At about 2pm, she headed home. On the way, she stopped by a thrift store to browse. Ashley loved going to thrift stores and finding treasures. Walking around and glancing at stuff, Ashley saw just what she was looking for.

"Okay everyone! It's time for the birthday girl, or should I say woman, to open her presents!"

"Gee, thanks for that intro dad." Sarcasm was dripping from the sentence, but her dad ignored it due to the festivities. She makes her way over to the table and chair set up and immediately sees Spencer's. Ashley decides to save it for last.

Going through and opening them, she mostly received stuff she wouldn't have any use for in the next 12 weeks or more. The brunette got some clothes, make-up, hair stuff, money, and from one grandparent some books. Now she was down to her last present.

Taking it off the table and reading the card, she hesitated to open it for a second. It was from Spencer, so she figured the girl would be smart about certain things. But really, do you ever know what someones really gonna do? No. She untapes the lid from the box and removes it to reveal what she thought would be jewelery or something of the sort. And... She was right. Spencer gave her a necklace. Ashley loved it though. Shark tooth on it and in her favorite colors. How did she get so lucky.

"Thanks for the presents everyone! They are all super awesome! Now, who's down for some sweets!" People whooped and hollered and made their way towards the cake. Ashley blew out her candles, then took the first slice as is tradition. Taking the first bite, she smiles and gives her nod of approval. Everyone else then lines up, gets what they want, and the place is silent.

When everyone is finished, Ashley decides now is the best time to break the news. Or at least it's as good of a time as ever.

Clearing her throat, "Excuse me everyone, I have an announcement to make." Everyone gets quiet and turns towards her. Ashley's eyes immediately meet Spencer's and Spencer gets the idea. She gets up and starts towards the brunette.

Taking her hand, Ashley starts. "First off, I just wanted to say what a wonderful day today has been. I can't tell you enough how much it means to me to have not only my biological family here, but to have my surrogate family as well. No one here will understand how much this means to me." People start getting slightly confused looks on their faces as they look on. "Well, here it goes. As of tomorrow, I will be a United States Marine. I've graduated high school already, I've been training for this since I was 14." Her parents faces seem to light up as they understand what she's saying. They begin to stand.

"Ashley, what are you talking about? Spencer?" You can hear the desperation and the sadness in her dad's voice. Everyone can tell she caught him completely off guard.

"Well, I was hoping this could be like a happy birthday/going away/graduation party. I just didn't want to make everyone have a bad day."

"Ashley, we will talk about this later. Now, let's get back to the party!" That's her mom. She's got a few tears on her face, but is trying to hold it in until later. The party lasts for another 2-3 hours before everyone but the Carlin's leave.

"Raife, Christine, may I have a word." Nodding as they stand up, they follow MSgt Carlin outside.

"Do you think they will be okay?"

"They'll be fine Ash. As long as you keep your promise to me, they'll be fine."

"Yeah, you're right. I love you." She leans forward then connects their lips. "Thanks for everything Spence."

"No problem Ash. Oh! I almost forgot! I got you one more present." Spencer reaches into her pants pocket and takes out an envelope. Ashley takes it and hesitates before finally opening it. "I just wanted to get you something I knew you'd for sure be able to bring." Ashley looks at the 4 pictures from the photo booth at the mall. One of Spencer just smiling, one of her blowing the camera a kiss, one of her laughing, and one of tilting her head to the left, smiling softly, and making a heart with her hands and holding it over her own heart. It was the best present of the night.

"I love it. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Ashley, we're ready for you now." She sighs then heads into the living room, Spencer not far behind.

"We've talked to Mr. Carlin, and we've come to a decision. Don't cut me off." Ashley was about to try and defend herself. Her father continued, "You are technically 18 now, so we really wouldn't be able to stop you anyways, but it seems like you've really got this all planned out. I wish you could have talked to us about this earlier though. It breaks my heart to think about my little girl going so far away."

"I know dad."

Ashley's mom starts now, "Please, just be careful. That's all we want. You have to come home to us, understand young lady?" Nodding, Ashley stands, walks to her parents, and gives them the longest hug she's ever given to them.

"I love you guys. I promise."

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	7. Good Things

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the delay. Hopefully this makes up for it. I also just started a new blog. Just type my user name from here (killerjen231) dot wordpress dot com. Thanks again, and let me know your thoughts. Please review!

* * *

Ashley had told Spencer that her dad was the one that trained her all those years, and that he was supposed to bring her to sign up tomorrow.

On the phone with her, Spencer asks, "Can't you put off signing up for one day? It's not fair I don't get a day with you all to myself." There was a hint of mischief in her voice, and the smirk was unmistakable.

Ashley swallowed loudly. She was debating in her head what to do. Maybe she should just take one more day. For her and Spencer. "Here's the deal Spence, I'll spend tomorrow with you. All day. But, you have to tell your dad for me. I'm going to spend tonight with my parents though. Also, ask him if it's okay for me to spend the night tomorrow, then he can take me in the morning. Alright?"

"Oh my god oh my god! Thank you so much Ash!" Spencer squeals through the line.

Ashley says goodnight then starts down the stairs. She can hear her parents voices, and her parents tears.

"How could she do this? What made her want to do this? Why didn't she tell us?" Her mother is sobbing while her father holds her best he can through his own sobbing being.

"What did we do wrong?" Her mother asks as her father's eyes meet those hazel ones of Christine. Wiping the tears from his wife's face, he simply says, "Nothing". Ashley takes this as her cue.

"Dad's right. You guys didn't do anything wrong. This is and was my decision. And, as of tomorrow, I am a United States Marine. I love you both, but there is nothing you can do to change my mind on this. I'm sorry." Her mother is bawling.

"How could you do this to me! How can you go off to war and get yourself killed?! What is wrong with your life here that you have to leave like this?!"

"Do you know what it's like to feel stunted? To feel like no matter what you do, how good you do it, it doesn't satisfy you?" Both parents shook no. "Then no matter how I explain this to you, you may not ever understand. I'm sorry this hurts you. I'm sorry it will most likely cause you to have nightmares. But I'm most sorry that I told you this way. Maybe if I had told you when I first decided you would be more on board, but probably not. All you guys need to know is that I love you, and you did an awesome job at raising me, and an amazing job at being supportive of my off behavior these last couple years. As much as I'm going to try to convey to you how appreciative I am or how much I love you, you may never quite grasp it. I really love you guys. Please just be supportive, even if you don't agree."

"Yeah okay baby girl. We love you too. Just don't leave us permanently." A group hug ensues that lasts for what seems like hours. The family of 3 move to the couch and watch Ashley's favorite movies together for what they hope isn't the last time.

* * *

Spencer's dad arrives at Ashley's parent's home at 0800 sharp. The doorbell rings and Ashley's dad slowly rises from his armchair to answer it. Why he's allowing this he doesn't know, but if he stopped her, she would resent him more than love him. So, he had to let her go.

"Hello Arthur." Stepping aside and turning to allow him entry, Raife sees his daughter standing at the top of the stairs and can already feel the tears rolling down his face.

"Well, I guess this is it."

"Be careful baby girl. You're the only one here who really understands me you know."

"I will. I will be as careful as I can. I love you dad."

"I love you too baby girl."

Ashley's mom walks in from the kitchen and wraps her daughter into a tight hug whispering, "Just make your way back to me, okay."

Nodding, Ashley is released from her mom's death grip and grabs her duffel bag, slinging it over her shoulder and giving her parents one last hug each before turning and walking out the front door.

"So Ashley, Spencer told me about your little plan for today."

"Uh-huh."

"And although I must say it isn't the best way to try and start your career, I can't say I don't understand. It it's what you want, I will allow you and Spencer to spend most of today together. But, only after you and I do some quick testing."

"That's fine MSgt. Thank you for everything. I hope you know how much I truly appreciate everything you have done for me."

"I know, Private." They pull into the Carlin's residence and head inside. Paula Carlin has already prepared breakfast for her own family, and even included an extra plate for the brunette.

"Good morning Ashley, I hope you slept well last night." Paula is putting the last of the finished food on the table.

"I sure did Mrs. Carlin. This all looks so good. Thank you for allowing me to partake in breakfast and spend time with Spencer." Ashley was practically drooling at the mouth.

"Kids! Breakfast!" Paula calls up. "Get ready for a stampede. You better grab a seat. Spencer usually sits there." She finishes pointing to a seat, which Ashley sits next to.

"Is she here yet?!"

"Yes Spencer! She's sitting next to your seat. Not hurry up!"

Spencer's down the stairs in what must be a record time. She almost tripped over herself on the way down, but she made it unscathed none the less. Sitting in her seat, she gives Ashley a smile before taking her hand. Ashley quickly attempts to try and take it back, but then feels Arthur grab her other hand. Spencer smiles softly at the brunette before bowing her head for the prayer. Arthur leads it saying, "Dear Lord, Thank you for blessing this family more and more each day. We are all truly humbled by all the goodness surrounding us. Again, thank you. Also, we thank you for bringing us this food to nourish our bodies. Please continue to watch over all of us, including Ashley, and keep us safe. AMEN."

"I didn't know you were religious." Ashley says between bites of pancake.

"We aren't that religious." That's Spencer of course, trying to save herself from embarrassment. "While we do try to get to Church as often as we can, we aren't going every Sunday. We really only pray before big events, and with important milestones."

"And, one of the biggest milestones in a young person's life is to choose a career path." Arthur chimes in. "Alright, less talking more eating!"

"Sir, yes sir." Ashley smiles and salutes him playfully before they all turn back to their food.

"Ashley, a moment while they do the dishes?" Spencer whines, but Paula waves her finger at the girl.

"What is it sir?"

"I just wanted to have a small chat." Ashley nods for him to continue. "I know my daughter, and I know you. I know the law, but I don't care. You are like my daughter, and I love you too much to report you and ruin your career before it even begins." He puts a hand on her shoulder. "One thing I ask of you is the same thing I'm sure you've heard many times in the last 36 hours or so. Be safe, be wise, and come back to your girl."

"Thanks Mr. C... er I mean Mr. Carlin... or I mean MSgt Carlin..." He chuckles as he takes her into a hug.

"It's no problem. None at all." He releases her from the hug. "Now," he changes his face to one of a serious manner "Get your ass to the backyard now Private!"

"Sir yes sir!"

After going over everything she would need to know for when she arrives in the Carolinas, Arthur releases her until the morning.

"Spencer, oh Spencer. Where are you?"

"In my room. Come on up!"

Knocking before entering, she hears Spencer give her the okay to come in.

So blondie, what's up?"

"Nothing..."

"How do you want to spend your last night with me?"

"I think you already know." The smirk on Spencer's face is making Ashley blush because she does know what her partner in crime is talking about.

"As much as I would love more than anything to spend my last night here doing that with you, I'm not so up to your parent hearing it's or seeing anything."

"Oh, well good thing my dad already gave us permission to spend as much time as we need tonight to, as he put it, "do what we gotta do".

"Then what the hell are we still doing here?"

"I just needed to know where you wanted to go?"

"The beach?"

"You know it. But not for that."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... We won't have to shower after this time."

"Msgt Carlin! Mrs. Carlin! We're leaving now. See you in morning!" Ashley literally dragged Spencer to the car, not that the blonde was complaining. She even caught her parents wishing them a good time as she looked back from the drivers seat and saw them standing in the doorway, her dad's arm around her mom's waist. She now knew she probably wasn't the only one getting to spend the treasured time with their loved one.


	8. 2:31

**Author's Note:** Sorry for another longish delay. Trying to win some money to start up a company and it took a lot of my time, even at work! Hopefully this little update will suffice for now. Thanks to those who continue to stick with it.

* * *

Ashley awoke in a bed. It wasn't hers, and it wasn't anyones that she was familiar with. Lifting her head slightly, she noticed she wasn't alone in this strange bed. A smile gets added to the sleepy brunette's face as she leans in and places a kiss on the forehead facing her. Trying to move as little as possible, she checks the time; 2:31am. She tries to remember what the last time she remembers seeing is. Ashley thinks it was maybe around 11ish.

"What are you thinking about?" The blonde asks out of nowhere.

"Let's see. First I was trying to figure out where I was. Then when I saw you in the bed, I was reminded of all of our activities and just had to give you a kiss on the forehead. Then I was trying to figure out how long we were knocked out for."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"So, you woke me up just to satisfy your own animalistic kissing needs?" The attempt at keeping a straight face causes Ashley to start cracking up. "What? Is that not true?" Now Spencer is just smirking at the adorable brunette.

In between catching her breath, "No! That wasn't my intention. This was what I really wanted to do." She takes the blonde forcefully yet gently behind her head and kisses her, she kisses her hard. Ashley can never get enough of kissing this girl. This is her new favorite thing to do. The blonde is released and keeps her eyes closed for a few moments more.

"I'm going to miss you so much Ash. I don't know how I'm going to survive without you here to help me along and keep me company."

"Spence, it's not like you're gonna fail school!"

"Yeah, but I won't do nearly as well. And, I'll miss the way crinkle your nose when you study a subject you really love."

"Thanks. I'll miss you too."

The two spent the next 2 hours participating in illicit activities together (hehehe). Ashley set an alarm for about 7am so they can get back in time.

* * *

"Ash, are you ready to go?" That's Spencer's dad yelling up to his daughter's room. He had hoped his daughter wouldn't have fallen for the girl he considered his other daughter. But alas, the brunette had a power of drawing people to her, and the blonde had a habit of falling in love with girls who would be no good for her. At least she did. Arthur had a feeling that Ashley was it for his biological daughter.

"Almost! Can I just have a few minutes?"

"Sure, come on down whenever you're ready."

"Ash, I'm gonna miss you so much. I hate that I won't be able to really talk to you for about 3 months." The two girls are laying on the blonde's bed, cuddling like there was no tomorrow, since for them there wouldn't be a tomorrow until around April at the earliest.

"I know. I hate that I feel the same way about the Marines as I feel about you..." Ashley rolled over so that she was now facing the other girl and making sure their eyes were meeting. She felt nervous, but not just because of the future. She was excited, but not at the prospects to come. She was in love, and she wanted to make sure the person it was with knew it. "Spence, how many times have you been in love?"

This caught the blue-eyed beauty off guard, but she decided to play along. "I'd have to say only once." She didn't want to reveal to the brunette that she was the one referenced. "You?"

Pretending to have to think about it and putting her hand on her chin while making a face made Spencer crack up. "I'd have to say one as well." She wanted to ask one more thing. "I probably should have asked this before, but how many people have you had sex with?"

A little caught off guard, but still deciding to play along, "Just 2."

"Me too." Ashley sits up and pulls the blonde up too. They both choose to sit criss-cross-apple-sauce and face each other. Ashley takes one of Spencer's hand in her and brings it up to her mouth for a kiss. "Spencer, sometimes I can't believe the fortunate series of events that brought us together. Did I ever tell you about the day I met your dad?" Spencer thinks momentarily and shakes her head no. "On this particular day, I wasn't even planning on going to school. I woke up from a nightmare, one I had been having for almost a month. I can't even remember what it was though, funny. My mom said I couldn't miss anymore days or else I was going to see a shrink, so I went. If it had been just a normal day, I swear I don't know how I would have survived. Luckily though, it was club day. That made it bearable. Anyways, as I was wandering around the different tables, I stopped at the one your dad happened to be at. He was so nice to me, nicer that my parents were sometimes. He talked to me like I was an adult, and respected my thoughts and choices and actually treated me like a person. After I met with him at his office, he told me he would personally train me for the Marines. Had I knew you existed, I may have turned him down."

"Ash, is there something you want to say?"

Swallowing hard, the brown-eyed girl smiled. "I love you. Hell, I'm in love with you Spence. Promise you won't be with anyone else?"

Somehow, Spencer had already known this was what Ashley had wanted to say. "I love you too. And, I promise not to be with anyone else, if you promise to marry me when you're done with bootcamp."

This caught her off guard, as Ashley had always thought of herself as the one who would ask that. Ashley knew her answer though, "Yes."

_**Thoughts?**_


	9. Time

**Author's Note:** Okay, I know you might be mad at me for doing this, but I felt I had no choice in order to move the story forward towards the end. Enjoy!

* * *

Time has passed. Lots of time has passed. How much time? This was one of the few things she was unsure of. How long had it been since she talked to the other woman last? When was the last time she saw the handwriting that could only belong to one person? Again, she had no idea. Spencer tries to stop the flow of tears from falling down her face. How could Ashley do this to her?

_Knock knock knock_ someone did to the door. "Spencer?" Her mom cracked the door open peeking in at her daughter. How it broke the older blondes heart to see her only daughter like this. She caught the tears being wiped away from the young woman's face as she turned away from her.

"What's up mom?" She sucks up the snot that started to accumulate in her nose.

"I just wanted to make sure you're alright. I know you've had some rough last couple of days." Paula steps inside the bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind her so they won't be interrupted. Taking a seat on the bed facing Spencer, the woman put her hand on her daughter's thigh in a comforting manner.

"She promised me mom! She told me she would come back, that she wouldn't leave me! How could she do this to me?!" Spencer had just suddenly snapped. She had gotten up shockingly fast, was speaking impossibly loud, and was holding her head in her hands. She was bawling again, "how could she do this to me?" Paula saw her offspring collapse onto the bed in front of her, and decided it would be best to let her cry it out.

* * *

_**5 Days Earlier...**  
_

"Ashley! Do you have to go back? Can't you just be on leave forever?"

"Spence, you know I can't. Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't have a job if I was on permanent leave." Ashley was on leave until tonight. She had been back from a secret location since 3 days ago. It broke her heart to have to leave the blonde here without her.

"I'm just going to miss you is all. I hate when you leave then it takes forever for me to get your first letter."

"I know baby, I know."

"How long do you have 'till?"

"I have to be out of here by 2100 hours. Then I have a red-eye flight back." Before she could even ask, Ashley was answering, "It's about 7 right now." The smile was back on the blonde's face as she lent in to kiss her girlfriend.

After separating, Spencer grabbed the brunettes hand and dragged her downstairs.

"Mom, dad, can we go get some Ice Cream?" They gave her one of those _are you sure that's what you're doing_ faces. "We're just going to go to John's right down the street. I promise I won't make her late this time!" Shaking their heads while they chuckle, Arthur waves his hand at them in approval of their request. "Thanks!"

Out the front door, Spencer opened the passenger door to her car for her girlfriend and led her in finishing with a peck on her cheek. John's is actually right down the street, so it takes only a couple of minutes to get there. After ordering their personal favorites, mint chocolate chip for Ashley and chocolate chip cookie dough for Spencer.

"Why'd you want to come here so bad Spence? Last time you planned a last minute outing I was this close to being late to the airport." Ashley pinches her fingers together for a demonstration. This caused the blonde to laugh out loud. Good thing it was a warm enough day to be outside.

"I just wanted our last memory together for awhile to be a happy one. I can't stand it when you leave, but then I can't wait until you get back."

"I know how you feel. Trust me." They sat there talking for until about 8:30pm. They both didn't want to go back, but they both knew they had no choice.

Before walking back inside, "Ash, I love you."

"I love you too Spence. I really do."

"I know. I know you do. Just promise me you'll return, that you won't leave me permanently."

"I swear."


	10. Runs

**Author's Note:** So, as commented by a guest, I fixed chapter 9 and put the actual chapter up. Because I feel bad, here is the next one as well. So, please enjoy and review!

* * *

_**3 Days**_** Ago...**

"Spencer! You have a letter!" Ashley's first letter since she left has finally arrived. Normally, a letter arrives everyday from the Marine after that initial one. The young blonde is in from the backyard in less than 5 seconds and has the letter out of the envelope faster than 3. Tossing the garbage away, she rushes up to her bedroom to read it in private.

It has been 3 years since Ashley initially enlisted. She was put in for 8 years, all of them for active service. Like she had told everyone a million times, she was in it for a career, for life. She had recently been promoted to a Sergeant, and was proud of the fact she was promoted almost as fast as they would allow her to. She was excellent at her jobs within her unit, and couldn't wait for new assignments. These were some of the things shared in her letters to the blonde. That and secret things. Things not to be revealed.

Spencer finished her letter and put into the shoe box under her bed with all the others. She started to reminisce about the most important time this box came in handy...

* * *

_**6 Months After Ashley Left for Bootcamp...**_**  
**

"Mom! According to Ashley's letter she's going to have some leave in early July. Can we do it then?"

"She knows about it right?"

"Yes, duh! She's the one who asked me to make sure everything was going to be taken care of!"

"Alright, alright! I'll discuss it with your father when he gets home, then we will talk to you."

"Mom, what is there to discuss. I don't have school because it's July. My 18th birthday was yesterday. Ashley will be here tomorrow. July is in 3 days. I'm an adult now, so if you won't let me marry the girl of my dreams, I'll elope with her."

Her mother knew she was serious. She also knew she didn't want to alienate her only daughter from her or her husband. "Alright, I'll inform your father, and we will buy the tickets tonight. I don't remember Ashley's birthday, so can you give it to me?"

**_Next Day..._ **

Ashley's mom and dad picked her up at the airport, and although she wanted to immediately go over to the Carlins, she knew she couldn't do that to her parents. The Davies picked up their daughter, and were shocked yet awed and proud of the young woman their daughter had become. Upon their arrival at the Davies residence, the three of them spent a few hours catching up.

Ashley dismissed herself from the home of her parents in search of her girlfriend. The first thing she did was check her civilian cell phone, to which she saw 3 texts from Spencer. The first said a simple I love you. The second told her to "Hurry her ass up and get over here!", and the third was an apology for her language and a 3.

After getting to Spencers, she was immediately bear hugged by the old man himself. After being able to breathe again, she saw her Spencer standing in the front doorway. Ashley, still being in her service uniform opened her arms only to be knocked over by an overenthusiastic Spencer. She hears the older adults chuckling as they walked back inside to leave the 2 girls alone.

"Happy to see me Spence?"

"More than you know. Want to walk to the park down the street?" Ashley nodded her response, and they 2 were on their way. Upon arrival, they take a seat at a bench facing the playground.

"So... What was so important that you wanted to come to the park?" Ashley thinks she might know, just because she is super good at reading Spencer's thoughts (not literally).

"Welllll... Remember when you told me you'd marry me after bootcamp? Well, I talked to your parents, and my parents, and our best friends, and my brother. We're all going to Canada!"

"Seriously Spence? Canada? You know there are some state where it's legal right?"

"Yeah I know. But, I've never been to Canada. And neither has any of our family!"

"Alright, alright. When do we leave."

"Tonight. Arrive tomorrow. Ceremony in the afternoon. Flight back here. Fun time for us. Reception next evening. More fun for us."

"Did you actually say 'fun time for us'?" Spencer nods. "Haha okay. Let's get married!"


	11. Out

**Author's Note:** I know those chapters were pretty short, but I hope this one makes up for it, it's the longest one yet. Please don't hate me. R&R!

* * *

_**2 Days Ago...**_

"Spencer! Another letter!" In the same fashion as almost every day she gets one, Spencer has it and is in her room before 1 minute has gone by. She is down on her bed reading the letter.

_Spence,_

_Do you know how much I miss you every day? I swear it's more and more as days go by. The weather here is insane, and I wish I could tell you more details about why. Hows the weather in good ole LA? Sometimes as much as I miss it there, I don't at the same time. Our society and our country are at terribly sensitive points in our history. What happens next may not be what anyone wants, but it's what has to happen. I can't tell you about it in detail right now, but you'll know soon. _

_How is my wife doing today? I have missed feeling your body against mine. Missed smelling your beautiful blonde hair and staring at those crystal blue eyes. How is my girl doing? I hope you're going strong. Remember our little saying? Keep it steady, Keep it strong, Keep on believing. Never stop Spence, I mean it. Never stop saying that. Make it your_ Hakuna Matata_. _

_Have you been getting along with the folks? I know last time I got your letter you said they were being all stupid about you dropping out of school. Here's what I have to say about that. Fuck em. It's me and you till the end baby. Me and you. Never forget that. Whether I'm with you in person or spirit, I'm there, and it's us against the world. _

_Can you do me a favor? Tomorrow, I want you to write a letter to me after you get the one from me. Can you do that?_

_Love,  
Ashley_

Spencer finishes and put the letter with the others before replacing the box back into it's hiding spot. She walks over to the bedroom window and stares out into the sky, hoping just hoping that maybe Ashley is looking at the same spot at the same time. As she turns away from the window, an unfamiliar car pulls up to the Carlin residence.

"Hey mom, what's for lunch?" The doorbell rings.

"Spence will you get that while I finish up lunch?"

"Okay, but that didn't answer my question!" Spencer is already close to the front door, so it would have been easiest for her to answer regardless. She opens the door to 2 uniformed officer.

"Is there a Spencer David at this residence?"

"Yes sir, that's me. How can I help you?"

"Well," The first one looks at the second one before the second one extends his hand with a letter in it.

"What is _that?_" The tears are starting to form in the corners of her eyes. This can't be.

"We are sorry to inform you..." Spencer's hearing cuts out. The only thing she hears is the beat of her heart in her ears now, loud and fast and hard. Things are spinning. The air is suddenly thicker than Andersen's Pea Soup.

"Spencer hunny, who's at the... ARTHUR GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Paula rushes at her daughter and scoops the broken form into her own embrace.

"Paula, what's going on... Oh shit."

"I'm sorry to inform you that Mrs. Davies has been killed in action." The 2nd one gives Arthur the letter and he immediately opens it.

_Dear Mrs. Davies,  
We deeply regret to inform you that your wife, Sergeant Ashley Davies, has been killed in action. We express our deepest sympathy. She was killed on May 28 in an undisclosed location. Her remains are to be shipped to the place of your choice..._

Arthur shook the guys hands then carried his daughter up to her room to tuck her into bed.

* * *

_**July; Canada**_**  
**

"Good thing we all have passports."

"Yeah, it's a good thing both sets of our parents do."

"How long have they known about us?"

"Spence, they've known basically from the beginning."

"And they're okay with this?"

Raife and Christine were behind them this whole flight, and when they heard Spencer ask this as they waited for permission to get up, they knew they were the ones who would have to answer the more than nervous girl. Raife spoke up first after getting the blondes attention by a hand on the shoulder.

"Spencer, although we haven't known each other very long, I wanted to give your union my blessing." Briefly looking into his wife's eyes and grabbing her hand with his free one he continues, "Actually, we do. We love you as if you were our own daughter now. You've shown us you are someone who will not only care for our little girl, but the only one she will let herself care for back. It is a unique situation, the one you both are in. Honestly, when we first heard not only about you both being together, but that Ashley was going to join the Marines, that really freaked us out. We had no idea she was even planning on joining them, let alone that they wouldn't let her if they found out she was with you. Then, you started coming around and asking about our only daughter. At first, we weren't very keen on the idea of her being committed with anyone at the point she was at in her life."

The blonde was shocked at such an admission by the man she considered more of a hard-ass than anything. It truly touched her heart to no extent. The brunette caught the tears that started lightly running down her beautiful future wife's face. She would honestly never get tired of taking care of the blonde.

After catching a cab to The Waldorf Hotel, they checked in and each woman prepared herself for the ceremony. Spencer went with her mother and Ashley with hers. The boys went on their own.

In Ashley's room, she was doing her makeup and hair while her mom ironed her daughter's Blues. Why she let her only child ever join such a reckless profession was beyond her, but she figured if Ashley were stopped by her, it would only make things worse. So, against everything she ever told herself, and against everything she has, she let the girl go.

Ashley walks out of the bathroom to see her mom was facing away from her, leaning on the windowsill to balance herself as she looked outside. The window had started to fog slightly so the younger brunette knew what was happening.

"Mom, I'm still your daughter, and I'm still here." Christine nods in acknowledgment of these words before wiping her face and turning around and placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"You'd better get dressed, I don't think it would be wise to be late to your own wedding." The smile on the older ones face is telling Ashley it's alright. That no matter what, her mom is okay.

Meanwhile in Spencer's room... Spencer was also applying her makeup and doing her hair as Paula took out the wedding dress that used to be hers. Spencer had insisted on wearing the older blonde's instead of wasting money on a whole new one. The pair just had it altered and modernized instead, which did in face save a considerable amount of money.

"Has Ashley ever seen my old dress before?"

"Not that I know of mom. Unless she went snooping in your closet I'd have to say no." Spencer finished up in the bathroom and walked out into the bedroom where her mom was waiting patiently for her only daughter to emerge. Paula had to admit, the almost mini-her looked radiant in her perfectly done makeup. Paula stood up and helped Spencer finish getting ready.

Since Ashley was more of the man in this marriage due to her attire, she and the rest of the wedding party were already setting up in the beautiful room. There was a small dance floor, and a window that would perfectly let the sun in.

Glenn had flown in from Ohio to officiate the ceremony. He got certified online in order for it to be as legit at possible. Arthur double checked everything to make sure his son, who had a But of a tendency to forget certain things and the proud father with caring eyes wanted to make sure there were no hiccups for his already stressed out daughter, and his soon to be daughter-in-law that he already considered part of his now extended family.

Everyone was in their positions so the wedding could begin. Ashley was standing up there talking to her groomsman Aiden while Spencer was still finishing up with her last minute preparations. The young bride wanted to make sure she had everything she would need. She was glad she remembered to bring everything except the something new. She already had something old, borrowed and blue. The something new was on her mom take care of, so it could be something truly new to the blonde.

As she put on her old necklace, one had had side she was a young girl living in Ohio. It was her absolute favorite thing in the world that couldn't speak back to her in a conventional way. it spoke back to get through memories of old best friend. As she released clasp of it, she quickly looked up at the ceiling and said, "I wish you were here buddy. I sure do miss you. keep your eyes on her for me, will ya? She means a lot to me."

She then looked over at her something borrowed and picked it up. Yesterday before they left, Ashley gave her one of Aiden's homemade adjustable wristbands. He had made it when he was in camp one year. Originally, he had given it to his own girlfriend before she moved away, But when she was diagnosed with cancer she makes it back to him telling him she felt there was another person who would benefit from our now that knew she was dying. He cried for what seemed like months, and didn't understand what the dead girl had meant by her words. When the wedding was announced, he immediately understood. The beautifully looking blonde slipped it onto her left wrist and adjusted it to fit accordingly.

Next she picked up her something blue. Taking the set of earrings our of their box, she examined them momentarily before thinking about how her future wife had given them to get. After she returned from bootcamp, the brunette had a surprise for her. It was a set of beautiful blue earrings that matched the color of the blonde's eyes. When asked how she found them, the reply was simply that she didn't find them but that the earrings had found her. With a year facing down get cheek, Spencer put the earrings in.

Paula knocked before entering her daughter's dressing room. Holding the something new for her, she placed it onto her vanity. When the hand covering the item was removed, it revealed a beautiful new penny. It was a Canadian one and had been minted this year. It looked so shiny, like it was just taken off the line. No words were exchanged between the two, and another knock caught their attention.

"You all set honey?" Her father asked as he slowly entered. Standing to face her father, she stepped towards him, nodded and took his hand.

There wasn't a dry eye in the whole room. Raife, who had been the last to accept his daughter, was the first to tear up at the sight of her in her Blues. As he walked up the aisle to his seat, his loving wife took his hand.

Ashley was still talking to Aiden as the few remaining guests trickled in, some unknown to the group. Glenn gets the cue from his mother as she takes her seat in the front row. Glenn then gives the signal so the music begins. By this point Aiden had walked away to find the Maid of Honor Chelsea Lewis aka Spencer's best friend.

Aiden and Chelsea both look as handsome as can be as can be as they walk down the aisle and take their spots. The wedding march began as all the guests rose. Ashley looked up from the spot she saw on her shoe. Her breath was immediately gone. The curly haired brunette had never seen Spencer look like this; the makeup, the hair, both flawless. The dress was beautifully done. The veil sat perfectly on her.

Arthur led his daughter up the aisle as steadily as he could. Placing a kiss through the veil onto her forehead, he released her from him. Spencer and Ashley turned towards each other, and Ashley caught the wink from her new father. The two girls skilled and mouthed hi to each other before Glenn began...

With the ceremony, pictures, and short dinner reception done, each group went their separate ways. Glenn Aiden and Chelsea in one, each set of parents in their own rooms, and the newly married couple their own as well. The two girls had one of the best nights together since bootcamp.

The flight back into their own zip code seemed shorter, but it wasn't. The newlyweds were happy to be back. It was a bittersweet feeling though. Ashley was due to leave again in a week. The location was undisclosed.

Chad's restaurant Davie's Place was still running strong, and he insisted the "real" reception be held there. He got his dad, the chief of police, to set it all up. Even though the girls weren't 21, he got a permit to serve them champagne for the event. There was an open bar for those of age.

The DJ was amazing, along with just about everything else. As Chad called for a toast, he tells of that day in the car to see Mr. Carlin.

"So, Aiden is texting me, and he is begging, I mean begging for me to help out his friend Ashley. I could tell he had a thing for her, but she obviously didn't have one for him." Everyone laughs and Aiden blushes. "So, I agreed. But am I happy I agreed. Ashley, you're an amazing person. That's why I named my restaurant is named for you. I love you girl. Congratulations!

Everyone danced the night away and celebrated the wonderful union.


	12. Letters

**Author's Note: **Sorry again for the wait. I actually had to handwrite this and part of the last chapter because people have been cutting the fiber optic lines up here which equal no internet in certain places. Honestly, I appreciate everyone reading, but some reviews would be nice, and might just motivate me to write and update faster. I'm going to have time this weekend, so if you want it, you gotta review it.

Also on a completely different and unrelated note, Go Oakland A's and Go San Francisco Giants! Let's have that battle of the bay this year!

* * *

_**Yesterday... **_

Arthur and/or Paula tried their best to console their daughter. Neither adult knew exactly what they should do to help mend the shattered heart. The night was spent with Spencer either awake and bawling or sleeping in between these crying fits.

Around the time mail usually arrived, Paula was praying for her daughter to return to her safely. When she heard the mail drop in through the slot, even more worry filled her face. How many letters remained to be delivered?

Picking up the letter sitting on top, she took it upstairs. Knocking on the closed door, she peeked in to see Spencer on the bed with her collection of others from Ashley. The blonde wasn't crying, but had a small smile on her face. Paula was happy the tears subsided for now.

"Honey, there's a letter from..."

"Thanks." Paula set the letter on the dresser and left her daughter to finish.

Spencer finished reading the letter from yesterday then looked at the one for today. She wiped a tear from her cheek, blew her nose and grabbed it. Opening it, she saw the words that read:

_Spence,_

_I had the weirdest, most wonderful, but terrifying dream last night. It started out with me and you, sitting in a park on a bench. We were talking, but I don't know what about. Then, we both looked up and out at the monkey bars to see a child waving to us. A child that looked like me. A little girl. A young blonde boy who looks like you then pushed the girl when she got off them. Both of us got up immediately and rushed over to the crying girl. I disciplined the boy then we all had a huge group hug._

_Then, everything wend black. Pitch black. But suddenly I could see. I had night vision goggles on. Looking around, you and the kids ere gone and I realized I was on a night mission. My training kicked back in and I got in position. Over our radio headset, I hear the cue to move. Slowly walking and crawling I hear them start to fire. Before I knew it, I'd been shot in the eye._

_That's when I woke up in a cold sweat. And trust me when I say it's damn near impossible to do that here._

_There's is something I want to tell you. I'm sorry I didn't, but I was waiting for the best time. I've had many dreams about our family. Every single one had those same exact kids in them. Sometimes you're pregnant with a 3rd one. I can't get enough of those dreams, when I can feel the baby moving. I love my beautiful pregnant wife._

_Spence, that dream really scared me. That was the most real dream I've ever had in my whole life. It was incredibly vivid, I wouldn't be worried. But this, this was different. I could actually feel it going through my eye, feel it causing pain. I don't want to die, I love you too much._

_Another thing unbeknownst to you, when I was on a mission I had some of my eggs frozen. Just in case. I had them shipped to the included address and you should be able to have access to them._

_This will be my last letter until I figure out whether I'm living or not. We have a night mission tonight, and although I'm scared almost shitless of losing my life, I have to do it._

_I still want you to write me that letter. In case I do actually die tonight, I want you to make a copy of the letter you write, then burn the real one while reading it from the copy. That way I'll get the message in the smoke._

_Know no matter what that I love you. More than anything. Use my eggs to carry my on. Never forget me._

_Keep it steady, Keep it strong, Keep on Believing._

_Love, Ashley  
_

Spencer set the letter down. Then she started yelling for her parents. They were in her room in less than a minute. Even Glenn had come over here to help and to show his support. The 3 of them stood waiting for her to explain herself. She didn't, but gave them the letter. Each took a turn reading it, and each had wide eyes as they read each word printed.

"What does this mean?" The brokenhearted blonde asked with tears starting again in the corners of her eyes.

"It means she's not really gone."

"It's not the same as if she were still here though Glenn."

"Spencer honey, what do _you _want it to mean."

"Dad, I think that this is a sign. A sign I'm supposed to carry her on. Even if it's not really her, it's a part of her."

"Did you guys ever talk about having kids one day?"

"About 6 months ago, which is when I'm assuming she did all of that. We talked about how we both wanted kids. She wanted only 1, and I wanted 2. We compromised and were actually going to ask you about it when she was on her next leave." Spencer turns towards her brother. "Both of us wanted to make sure our kids would be related. So, we decided we wanted to look at sperm on the internet." Glenn makes a face, which makes Spencer chuckle, the first time since yesterday. "We figured if maybe you were willing to donate some, we would have one with you and her, one with my egg and different sperm, and one with her egg and the same sperm as was for my egg. That way, we get one with each of us, and one as close as we can get to combining us." Now Glenn was tearing up.

"I have no problem with that baby sis. No problem at all."

"Thanks big brother. You'll never know how much it's gonna mean to me."

The family shared a big group hug. Arthur and Paula leave the room, and right before Glenn does, he gives Spencer a smile and a wink.

Spencer, now left to her own thoughts, begins to contemplate what to put in that letter to her now deceased wife.


	13. Tear Stained Heart

**Author's Note: **I am soooooo sorry for the long wait! I had so much going on in my life, and I won't bore you with the details. To make up for it, here are 2 chapters! Hope they do the story justice, as there probably won't be many chapters left. I'm not sure how many, but probably not many. Well, enough of my blabbering, enjoy! Just, please please review!

* * *

Spencer sat at her desk, tears slowly working their way down her face. The crying was gentle, one of memories. How could she ever let Ashley actually join the Marines? What was she thinking not asking her to stay, to stay alive.

The letter she had been slowly and carefully writing was finally reaching its end. There were a few small wet spots on it from where the tears had landed against Spencer's will. She tried so hard to make it perfect, but soon realized nothing would be again.

She exited her bedroom and made her way downstairs to where the printer was located. Thank the universe her mom had insisted on an all-in-one. Opening the copy part of it, she placed the letter down carefully and waited for the finished copy to be produced.

Taking it from its place in the tray, she went back to her bedroom to grab the items she had already gathered for this. She put on her sweatshirt, put the lighter in her jean pocket, and folded the letters to put them into her sweatshirt pocket. Just as she was finishing tying her shoes, a knock on the door caught her attention. It was her only brother... with a smirk.

"Hey sis. Just wanted to see how you were doing…" He trails off, and she knows that whenever he does that he is up to something… usually something either fun or illegal. And out of those, it typically includes both fun _and _illegal.

"What are you up to Glenn?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" The look on his face changed from smirk to shock in moments, and it made Spencer laugh a little.

"Thanks bro, I needed the laugh. Now, what are you really up to with the smirk you had. I know you better than you think, and just because mom and dad didn't pick up on it, don't mean I'm that dense too."

Chucking, he nods his head in agreement before reaching in his pocket and retrieving something. "Don't freak out when I show you…" He opens his large hands to reveal something Spencer had never seen in person to this point in her life.

"Where did you get that?"

"From a mutual friend." Spencer gives him her I'm not kidding, just tell me who the fuck you got that from, face. "Alright, I got it from Ashley's cousin Aiden. He said that he was smoking this when he heard the news about… And well yeah… He said he wanted me to give this to you."

"Why would Aiden want me to have marijuana Glenn. That makes no sense." And it really didn't to the blonde. She had known Aiden since Ashley had introduced them during her first week at KHS.

Glenn just shrugs, because he really didn't know himself. "He told me to say, and he said to say it exactly like this", he clears his throat then starts imitating Aiden, "You probably won't use this, but I know Ashley would have wanted you to. She told me that I had to give you whatever I was using when I got word, and this is it. Spence, you must know more than I do what it's for."

"Well, I don't!"

"Then call that jerk and figure it out. All I know, my job here is done and I hope you figure it out." Beginning towards the door, he suddenly turns around and runs goofily towards Spencer, who was still sitting on her bed giving the devil's plant a dirty look. "I love you Spence. More than you'll ever know or realize. Just know I'm always here. Always."

Spencer thought the tears were done, but when he said that she just couldn't help the tears that crept their way down her cheeks.

"I love you too Glenn."

Spencer was heading to her wife's favorite spot in the whole city. It was one that only a few people knew about, at least that's what the soldier had told her before. Travelling down the shoe worn path she had walked many times, she was finally in site of the destination.

The giant Oak tree was the same as she had left it upon her last time here. Well, the last time _they_ left it there. Spencer felt the tears start again and reached up to wipe them away. No, she couldn't cry right now, not in this place.

She sat at the base of it and took out her supplies, setting them in front of her. Was she prepared to do this? To really say goodbye to her one and only true love? Spencer really didn't have a choice.

The two letters were just sitting there, next to the lighter and between her legs. The broken blonde knew she had to listen to what her spouse wanted, no matter how hard it was for her. She picked up the one she planned to burn and rolled it into a cylinder before grabbing the lighter and lighting it from the bottom. She held the burning one in her left hand while reading the perfect one from her left. The tears were rolling down her face as the words left her mouth.

_Ashley my love,_

_I miss you more and more everyday. I can't believe the things that have happened recently. How could this happen? You were always so careful… But, I won't dwell on it. I just really wanted to write about our future plans, our memories, and my feelings near the end of this. _

_Let's see… as for our future plans, we were going to start having kids soon. I personally always wanted boys, and I know you always wanted at least one girl. All I know is that I'm so happy you did what you did with your eggs. If you hadn't done that, I'm not sure I could even be this strong right now. Honestly, one of the only things keeping me alive day in and day out, is the thought of bearing your children. I know you would want me to, as you've always said so._

_I always pictured you coming home in your uniform to a pregnant me. That you would be there with me when I gave birth to all our children. Then, you might be gone occasionally like my dad was but would be there for our children's most important times. I think you'll still be there with us though. At least I hope so._

_I hate that now all I will have are the memories. I wanted to be able to make new ones, but I guess the ones we already made will have to do. I can't go into them right now, as if I do this letter will be ruined. I wanted to be able to write them, but I'm already tearing up without the memories streaming through my brain. I hope that's okay. _

_I wanted to tell you how much I truly loved you. How much I will always miss you. You meant more to me than anyone I had ever met before, and will always mean more to me than anyone I'll ever meet. No matter who I may or may not get with in the future, you were and will always be the only one who ever had my heart in its entirety. I can't believe you're really gone. I can't write anymore…_

_I really loved you, and I hope you knew that. I hope you will watch over me and our future kids._

_Love,_

_Spencer._

The burning letter was turned to ashes as the one in her hands was held to her face in a makeshift rag.


	14. A D

**Author's Note: **Update #2!

* * *

Aiden Dennison. This was Ashley's cousin. This was her confidant other than the blonde. This was the only person who would know something, anything about the deceased soldier that the widow didn't. So, when he agreed to meet up at Davie's Place for a quick lunch Spencer didn't hesitate to take advantage.

Through the years Chad had maintained the charm of his restaurant, never changing the name or décor, only changing seating arraignments, menus and guests. It was still one of the most talked about ones in the whole area, never getting a negative review. Spencer had continued to keep in contact with him, keeping him up on Ashley's well being and whatnot. Chad had permanently put her on the never need to wait for a table list, so her and Aiden didn't have to wait.

After ordering, and asking to make sure Chad knew she was here as she wanted to see him before she left, they got down to business.

"So, Aiden. I wanted to ask about that present from you and Ashley. You know the one I'm talking about."

"Damn Spence, at least let me take a bite of bread before I tell you." She nods as he ingests the bite of food. "Okay, here's the deal. Remember about a year ago when she came home on leave and spent like 2 days with me?" Spencer nods. She remembers that Ashley just left for a day and a half saying she was going somewhere with him but wouldn't tell her, not even in any of her letters… Aiden noticed she was lost in her thoughts and took a chance at getting some more bread in him.

Their food is delivered, and after about 5 minutes, Aiden continues. "Well, back to that. She told me, that if she ever died suddenly while she was serving, I had to help take care of you."

"Whoa whoa whoa. I do NOT need to be taken care of."

"I know that. I told her that. But, she made me swear to because she would disown me otherwise." Spencer pursed her lips and sighed. Ashley only used that as a threat if it was necessary. "After that, she made me promise to film this for you." Reaching into his jean pocket he places a homemade dvd on the table and slides it towards her.

"What's on it?"

"I'm not entirely sure what's on it. I know that what I filmed should be, but who knows what else there is. You know how she is. Er, I mean, was…" A single tear makes its way down his cheek.

"I know Aid, I know." She grabs his hand in hers, and it's so much bigger that he smiles before putting hers in his. "Okay, that still doesn't answer my question about the gift though."

"Yeah, well basically here's what happened, and please don't hate me. She told me she was getting scared. That she loved her job and career, and loved everything she was doing, but she told me she had a feeling she was going to die soon. She wasn't sure when, and she wasn't sure how, but she told me she just knew it. I asked her how she knew, and how she was so sure, and she just started bawling. Like, you know how she was when her parents died?" Spencer nods her head. She remembers how Ashley's mom had gotten uterine fibroids (tumors). How her mom had to have a hysterectomy and how there were complications. How the surgeon came out of the double doors with blood on his torso. How Ashley and Raife were completely heart broken when the doctor stated they lost her. She remembers holding both of them in that waiting room, trying to comfort her lover and father-in-law to no avail. She remembers having to call all the family members and delivering the news. She also remembers how Raife never recovered. She remembers waking up to the phone ringing at 2:30 in the morning. She remembers hushing her voice at first to try and keep Ashley from waking up, but the second his name was stated she yelled. She recalls how the brunette was up in an instant and by her side asking what was wrong. And most vividly, she remembers how Ashley dropped to her knees when she heard about her father crashing his car while drunk driving, and how Ashley didn't stop crying for almost a week. How during that week, Ashley was pushing her away and drinking a lot.

"Well yeah, she was scared shitless. She asked me if I had any pot, and I did."

"Aiden why did you have it to begin with?"

"Come on Spence, I'm not as innocent as you. But yeah, I had quite a bit that day because I had just visited my dispensary." Spencer rolls her eyes. "I showed and described what I had, and she took some and started to get down to business. We both smoked for about an hour before deciding to listen to music. She just started telling me all about everything, and I mean everything. Even all the stuff she refused to tell you." He looked slightly guilty at that. "I always told her if she tells me, she has to tell you. She said she can't tell you because she doesn't want you to be scarred for life." Both young adults chuckled at this, as Ashley was always trying to protect Spencer.

"After getting it all out, we both fell asleep. When I woke up she wasn't where I left her, so I started looking for her. I looked through all the rooms and outside but couldn't find her. That's when I looked over at the treehouse we used to play in at a kid. I figured she might be in there, she wasn't too heavy to break it. Well, I was right and she was lying on the floor staring at the ceiling. When I asked her what she was doing, she gave me this empty look while stating nothing. I was about to just leave her there to herself when she called my name. That's when she asked me to film."

"That's it?"

"That's it. Other than what's on the dvd."

"Okay, so she didn't tell you why you had to give me what you were using?"

"Nope. Oh, and by the way I was using a pipe and lighter too. I just didn't want to give that to your brother."

"I don't blame you there."

"So, want to stop by my place?"

Shaking her head while looking back down at her food and chuckling, she says, "Sure Aiden. But just don't make fun of me."


End file.
